Ninja's of Time and Darkness
by Kaf2cute
Summary: A girl Ninja arrives to the leaf village lost her memories and meets Naruto uzumaki in hopes of remebering who she is.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto Ninja's of Time and darkness part 1

Lightning was flashing the skies over the leaf village some of the villagers closed up shop while others went home, some Ninja's had to cancel missions. Naruto Uzumaki looked outside his window hoping when the sun will come back out.

Naruto-"man this storm is sure taking a long time to end, I want to do some Ninja training" then the time on the Microwave "but meanwhile the ramen is ready" as he left to get the food.

Meanwhile…

Lady Tsunade was looking outside the window as well feeling uneasy.

Lady Tsunade-*something doesn't feel right about this storm* the lightning kept flashing as the rain poured down.

Later…

The storm pass over as shops opened up and Ninja's were getting ready to train while others were getting ready for missions. Naruto stepped out his apartment and stretched.

Naruto-"time for some training" as he left and walked to the training grounds where he'll meet his team, then he tripped over something and landed on his face. "ow! What the?..." he looked and saw a girl laying on the ground not moving "hey wake up! Aw man what if she's dead" he panic then he shake "wake up! Please don't die" the girl opened her eyes and looked at Naruto.

?-"what the…AH!" she screamed and pushed him away.

Naruto-"sorry I thought you were dead"

?-"of course not!" she looked at his clothing and looked around "what's going on? Who are you and where am I?"

Naruto smiled-"I'm Naruto Uzumaki the Next Hokage of this village, the Leaf village" the girl looked at him confused.

Girl-"Hokage? Leaf village? Anyway its nice to meet you Naruto, I'm Ichigo"

Naruto-"Ichigo? What's your last name?"

Ichigo-"I don't remember…"

Naruto-"ok?...what clan are you from?"

Ichigo-"don't remember:

Naruto-"-_- okay? What village are you from?"

Ichigo-"I don't remember" Naruto got ticked.

Naruto-"your confusing!"

Ichigo-"SO ARE YOU!" they growled at each other until a ball marble came out her pocket.

?-"I'm Lumagrowl, Ichigo's Partner we lost our memories during the Lightning storm"

Naruto-"oh sorry…hey I gotta let you meet my friends" he grabbed her hand to take her to the training grounds.

Ichigo-"okay?" follows with Lumagrowl

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto Ninja of Time and Darkness

Part 2

Training grounds…

Naruto walked to the training grounds with Ichigo asking her questions.

Naruto-"okay if you're not a ninja why are you dressed like that?"

Ichigo-"me? What do you mean?" Naruto showed her to the Pond to look at her reflection. "ah!" looks at herself as she saw a Kunai holder on her, she pulled out 2 Kunai's "whoa wait does that mean I'm a Ninja? Wait are you a Ninja too?"

Naruto-"yep" he smiled "almost everyone in this village is, come on we gotta see the others" he ran fast to the training grounds.

Ichigo-"wait!" follows "man I can't run as fast as him"

Lumagrowl-"don't worry you'll get the hang of it"

Ichigo-"I hope so…" running out of breath. They reach their stop where other kid Ninja's was waiting. "Wow their all Ninja's too?"

Naruto-"yep"

Neji-"whose this Naruto?"

Naruto-"she's my new friend Ichigo, Ichigo these are all my friends, Sakura, Ino, Choji, Hinata, Kiba his dog Akamaru, Neji, Rocklee, Tenten, shikamaru and Shino"

Everyone-"hi"

Akamaru-"arf" bark, it jumped out of Kiba's arms and ran to Ichigo. "Arf"

Ichigo-"aw, nice to meet you all too" she picked up Akamaru "your so cute"

Kiba-"uh…he's my dog" walks over. Ichigo gave him back.

Ichigo-"sorry about that" she blushed. Akamaru barked something at Kiba as he sniffed her.

Kiba-"your right Akamaru" laughs

Naruto-"Kiba can understand dogs, his clan is the Inuzuka"

Ichigo-"really? What did your dog say?"

Kiba-"you smell funny" he laughed. Ichigo was seeing red as in getting angry.

Naruto-"must have been from you in the rain all day"

Sakura-"you were in the rain? Their was lightning!"

Ichigo-"I know, actually I don't remember anything that happened before I passed out on the beach or what village I'm from"

Ino-"you mean your not from here?"

Shikamaru-"of course she's not, she doesn't even have a leaf headband or any headband on her head"

Neji-"plus we never seen her around, for all we know she could be a outsider who entered the leaf"

Ichigo-"I'm not a outsider"

Naruto-"hey! She's not a bad person"

Lumagrowl-"right you brats she's a good kid"

Ichigo-"Lumagrowl!"

Kiba-"whose that?"

Ichigo-"my partner Lumagrowl, he's the only one I can remember"

Sakura-"you should take her to a lady Tsunade maybe she knows what's wrong"

Naruto-"right follow me Ichigo" he grabbed her hand and ran off.

Ichigo-"N-Naruto slow down!" everyone else followed curious about the girl. *I wonder who this Lady Tsunade is*

To be continued…


End file.
